inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Tropical
"Don’t be a fool... Stay cool!" Twin Tropical is a group of pop idols that live in Inkopolis Valley. They are cousins, however, unlike the Squid Sisters, they live together and regard themselves as twins. Keese’s last name is Toda, and Kayla’s last name is Rodes. Their maker, GJB, does animated Inkopolis News animations on Scratch. Here's where you can find them: https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/25125445/ You can audition to voice or make music for them! Click here to be Kayla or Keese Kayla: When Kayla was a baby, she lived in Inkopolis Plaza. One day, when she was a newborn, her parents were battling together, and their spawn point broke down, causing their gas forms to disappear completely. Ever since then, Kayla has been living with her cousin, Keese. Kayla is often described as hyper, bouncy, and kind. She volunteers at a childrens’ daycare sometimes, taking care of the children while the parents do their jobs, making her feel like the mother she lost. Keese: Keese was born into a poor family, though as Keese won more and more singing competitions, they became more wealthy folk. Her family owns the company Meson Hamil, one of the most colossal companies for gear. Keese can often be found with her cousin, Kayla. Keese is often described as bright, relaxed, and caring. Keese can be found volunteering at the childrens’ hospital, taking care of kids so she can get distracted from worries at home. History: Ever since they were babies, Kayla and Keese have loved playing together. By the time Keese was three and Kayla was two, Keese had won her first talent show, and the two were banging on the kitchen pots. At 5, Keese had won 3 competitions, and at 4 Kayla could do a short rap. They would make up dances, and perform concerts for Keeses’ parents. When Keese was 7 and Kayla was 6, Keese had the idea for a music duo. Soon, they were found scribbling down song lyrics in a funky handwriting that only the two could read. After winning 12 talent shows and singing contests as a pair, Keese was 11 and Kayla was 10. Both could sing phenomenally, and could sync dance moves. They were in the news for singing contests and talent shows all the time. They would be interviewed about once a year at this point, since they made their duo, and in these interviews, Keese usually did the talking, Kayla adding the action and the jokes, after going over this, because in their first interview, Kayla said something Keese thought was stupid and screwed it up. When Keese was 15 and Kayla 14, they were practically stars! They were even having block concerts and had 8 songs. When Keese turned 17, the duo was asked to become the new idols! They accepted gratefully, and Kayla even jumped onto Keese and gave her a big hug. For dinner, they ate at the Crust Bucket Cafe, Keese’s favorite restaurant. The family later moved to Inkopolis Valley to start off Twin Tropical’s new career. Music: Inkopolis News: Splatfests: Fanart: Trivia: * Their last names, Toda and Rodes make Todarodes, after the first part of the scientific name of the Japanese flying squid, which they are based off. * They almost exactly like each other in Inkopolis News because Keese was drawn first, then Kayla was copied from her. * There main outfits look like costumes you'd see in a marching band because Twin Tropical marches they music to the top. * Sometimes, things might change on Inkopolis News, and if you notice that, you can go back to the previous episode and see if anything in the dialogue addressed it. * There original phrase was "Keep calm and ink on!", but it was later changed to "Don't be a fool... Stay cool!" * This idol duo is found on Scratch mostly, so visit this link to check it out. *This page is not finished, please do not edit unless you give GJBsplat permission